The Chime Child
by KitKatTheCrazyFangirl
Summary: She didn't mean to do it. It just happened. To make matters worse, she roped her friend into it all. Could they fix it? Would anything ever make it up? This is Bansha's story. The story of a girl who's life -and death- went completly wrong.
1. Simple Beginnings

**Ah, the city of Townsville- what? This is a Ninjago fic? Well then. This is akward.**

 **(Btw this takes place in what would be the Middle Ages in Ninjago)**

All children born at exactly 12:00 A.M. on The Day of The Departed, 1128, were different. They were telepathic, all of them. Most of them died within a few days of birth, due to complications and sicknesses. But a few survived, one of them being a girl named Gullveig Nash, a girl plagued with misfortune and despair.

Two days after her birth, her older brother was killed by a grundle. Two days after that, three of her family's sheep died.

Her father, Ascot Nash, was a superstitious man, as were most people in that village. He was a strong, chivalrous man, too, but he never cared for Gullveig. She wasn't beautiful like her older sisters, and she wasn't a boy. Ascot decided to blame their bad luck on her.

"She's trouble, you know, and it's all she'll ever be." He told his wife, Golda Nash, who would go with anything her husband said.

So, Gullveig didn't have a normal childhood. With her older sisters, the twins Kauanoe and Fay, too busy attracting suitors, and her parents never really caring what she did, Gullveig got into a lot of strange situations. Thus, she learned a lot of skills that females of her time often wouldn't.

And, despite most of her village shunning her, she had a friend. Cadby Fletcher. He was a male, which added to her strangeness in the eyes of others.

They often walked together in the woods, chatting aimlessly about anything. Of course, they couldn't always do this, because Cadby had work, being male. Cadby's family needed all the money they could get.

Cadby's mother, Evelyn, had died in childbirth with his sister. Booker, his father, was a drunkard who was rarely home. His younger sister, Alison, was sickly. So, Cadby and his older brother, Brently, had to work. A lot. Despite all that, Cadby had time to practice his true talent- archery. Cadby was the very best archer in their village.

But besides Cadby, no one really liked Gullveig. People were suspicious of her, due to her poorly-hidden power, and they tried their best to stay away from her. The ladies gossiped about her, and how she could control the minds of others. That was not true. Not yet, anyway.

 **A quick note:**

 **This story may come off as a bit offensive at times, solely because it's set in Medival times. (Ex. Women being lesser then men, some races being higher then others) Obviously, I don't believe that, so please don't flip out on me.**

 **Anyways, enjoy! Sorry this was short! Please review!**

 **Stay gold,**

 **KitKatTheCrazyFangirl**


	2. Woods

**People are reading this. Whoa.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **It'sYourGirl: Oh, thank you! :D And I like your new profile picture.**

 **Steampunk Wilson: Thanks! Yeah, I like their names, too. :D**

 **Nova: Yay, you're reading this! And thanks, that was so sweet! :D**

 **Let us continue.**

* * *

"Cadby, hurry, least we miss it!" Gullveig cried, running up the hill.

Her friend, tired from a long day of work, slowly trailed behind her. "Aye, aye, I am coming."

Finally, he reached the top and looked out over their small, nameless village. The sun was setting behind it, painting the sky a beautiful red-orange-yellow-pink.

"Wow..." Cadby breathed, staring at it. "It is breathtaking, Gullveig."

The black-haired girl nodded happily. "Aye, 'tis true."

The two friends watched until the sun's last rays of light disappeared from the dark sky before heading back down.

"Cadby, how was work this day?" Gullveig asked.

The boy shrugged. "All was fine. Laborious, and grueling, although fine."

Gullveig nodded. "Shame on your father, he never is there. A lad like you should not yet work."

"Before my mother passed on, he was a good-hearted and hard-working fellow. Now he is a drunkard." Cadby picked up a rock and threw it as far as he could. "Alison is why I still labor, day after day, not study. And yet she will not live much longer."

Gullveig sighed. "Not a soul cares if I return. My kin may even wish me dead." Suddenly, she turned to Cadby. "Come. Let us explore the wood. "

"Nay, Gullveig, I cannot."

"Have you anyplace else to be?" She asked, already veering off the path into the forest.

Cadby sighed. "I will come," he said, following his friend

XxXxXxXx

"We are lost..." Cadby mumbled, kicking a stone.

"Nay, Cadby, do not loose faith in me." Gullveig said, trying to figure out which way was north, for their town was to the north. After a moment, she pointed to her left. "Come, north is this way."

The brown-haired boy sighed. "Gullveig, you have lead me hither and yonder, all around the wood. Do you _know_ this is north?"

Hesitantly, she nodded. "Aye."

Then, they continued walking. For about an hour more, they just walked in a straight line, until they caught sight of a house, or rather, a temple, on a hill.

"Look," Gullveig said happily. "A light in the window. Someone is there." She began walking towards the house, but Cadby caught her arm in a firm grip.

"It is an unreasonable hour to pound on some man's door. Wait for the sun to rise."

Gullveig nodded. "I will."

The two ended up building a shelter between two immense trees, and trying to sleep. After a good long while, they did.

* * *

 _Gullveig was walking in the forest, admiring the beauty of it. Then she heard something behind her, and quickly turned around to see an old man with a long black beard._

 _"Good day, sir." She said, staring at the man._

 _"Good day to you, Gullveig." He responded calmly._

 _The girl took a step back. "May I ask how you know my name?"_

 _"I know much about you, Gullveig, as well as your friend Cadby. My student, Beval, has been observing you for quite some time."_

 _"Student?" Gullveig asked._

 _"Aye, student. I have many students, though Beval is the greatest."_

 _"Are you a scholar?" She had heard of men who dedicated their lives to knowledge on things like mathematics, logic, and astronomy._

 _The man chuckled slightly. "Nay, child, I am no scholar. I am a Sensei. I teach martial arts."_

 _"Fighting?" Gullveig was surprised. Fighting was a skill very few people had, especially in her rural village. In fact, the only person she knew who could fight was a boy named Ming._

 _"Aye. But that is not the reason I am here to speak with you."_

 _"Then what might be the reason?"_

 _"You." He said, and began to literally fade away._

 _"Me? What do you speak of?" Gullveig franticly asked._

 _"In due time, lass." Was all the man said before disappearing._

* * *

 **Well that was fun to write. Actually, this whole thing will be fun to write because it's set in Medieval times, and I'm learning about that in my history class right now. :D**

 **Bis zum nächsten Mal,**

 **~KitKatTheCrazyFangirl**


	3. The Beginning of Something Bad

**Hello!**

 **Review replies:**

 **Nova: Thanks! I got the idea from a book I'm reading right now.**

 **Steampunk Wilson: Thanks! And yeah, the plot will thicken now. Btw, your username is super cool.**

 **Doppleganger: Oh, hi, brother. Yes, I know it was you.**

 **Iceman: Hello, again, brother, but thank you.**

 **Guest: I know, Bansha is my favorite character! And thanks! :D**

 **Onwards!**

"Gullveig, arise! It is light now!"

Gullveig's blue eyes flew open to see Cadby standing over her. She stood up, brushed off her long violet dress, and looked at her friend.

"What shall we do now?" She asked.

Cadby frowned. "I...I do not know. Where is our village?"

The girl frowned, too. "I do not know. We wandered the wood for hours. Which way is north?" She began to look around, then caught sight of the temple.

"There!" She cried. "Some man there surely knows which way to go."

They walked over to the large temple and banged on the door. Within a few moments, a boy a bit older than them opened it.

"Good morrow," He said. "May I help you two?"

Cadby nodded. "Aye. We are lost, and wish to know which way is north."

"There," He said, pointing. Just as he was about to close the door, an old man walked up behind him.

"Beval," The man said. "Why don't you invite these children inside for a while?"

Gullveig tensed. Beval was the name of the man's student from her dream.

Beval opened the door wider, and motioned for the two children to come inside.

"Thank you kindly," Cadby said, mostly to the old man, as he and Gullveig walked in.

The house(Temple? Monastery?) was quite large, and quite simple. There were 5 other people, around Beval's age, in the room, two boys and 3 girls. Wait. _Girls_?

One of them must have seen Gullveig staring, slack-jawed, and chuckled.

"Us wee lasses make better fighters than one might think."

Another nodded. "Aye, we can and will slay any who might try to do ill to another."

"Slay?" Gullveig could never fathom _killing_ someone.

"Aye, slay, but only if they harm another."

An awkward silence followed. Gullveig looked around, but she didn't see Cadby or the man. She wondered who he was.

"Miss, if you do not mind my curiosity, who might be the man? With the long beard?" She nervously asked one of the girls who'd spoke to her.

"Our Sensei, Master Kodokuna Yang."

At that very moment, the man, Kodokuna, and Cadby entered the room.

"Yes, Mei?" The man asked, looking pointedly at his student. "Might there be something you wish to say?"

Quickly, Mei shook her head, her long brown hair whipping around her face. "Nay, Sensei."

"Very well," He said. "You all are dismissed."

At once, all 6 of his students left the room, leaving only Kodokuna, Cadby, and Gullveig.

"Greetings to you, Gullveig. I believe you know who I am?"

The girl nodded. "Aye. You are Kodokuna Yang. A Sensei, a teacher in fighting."

"Indeed I am. A better question is, do you know who _you_ are, Gullveig?"

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Aye, sir, I do. I am Gullveig Nash, daughter of Golda and Ascot Nash, and sister of Kauanoe and Fay Nash."

"Nay, child, not your family. We all know who our family is. It is who we ourselves are that may bewilder us at times."

Gullveig stared at the man. He was wise, obviously, but something in his voice made the girl curious of his past.

"Who are you, Gullveig?" Kodokuna asked again.

"I do not know," She responded quietly. "Will you tell me?"

"Nay, child, I cannot tell you your destiny. However, I can tell you, that when I look at you, I see Gullveig Nash, The Chime Child."

"Chime Child? What might that be?"

"Children like yourself. Born at precisely 12:00 a.m. in The Day of the Departed, 1128. Few survived, and you are one of them. You have the power to speak with your mind."

Gullveig's eyes widened, and she took a step back from Kodokuna. "N-nay," She choked out. "I do not. I have nothing of the sort." The girl tried to look calm, and collected, but she was terrified. _Nay,_ She thought frantically. _This mustn't be happening. I must be dreaming, he could not have found out._

"Calm down, child." The man said. "I will not harm you for them. I do not wish to harm you. I wish to teach you how to use them, and make them stronger."

A hand on Gullveig's shoulder scared her so badly she jumped and squeaked. Whipping around, she saw Cadby, his brown eyes angered.

"You are a witch." It was not a question, but a statement, leaving no room for argument. "A filthy, rotten, lying witch who must be burned."

"N-nay, Cadby, do not believe this man, he is mad!" Gullveig cried, fear in her voice.

"Nay." Kodokuna's voice was firm, and slightly angry. "I am not mad, nor is Gullveig a witch."

"Aye, Cadby, I am no witch!" The black-haired girl pleaded.

"Nay," The man continued. "Not a witch, but a sorceress. Witches are evil; sorceresses are not."

Cadby looked unconvinced. "They are the same. Both practice magic and other unnatural things."

"Perhaps unnatural is desired by yourself, Cadby. If I were to teach Gullveig to use her powers, surely I would teach you archery."

Cadby snorted. "I am the best archer in all of the land. You can teach me nothing."

"Do your arrows follow their targets for unimaginable distances? Do they swerve around corners? I can teach you so they do."

So, the three worked out a deal. Every night, Cadby and Gullveig would come to the temple and be taught by both Kodokuna and his students. In return, the two had to keep other villagers away from the temple.

And so was the beginning of Gullveig's true misfortunes.

 **Oooooh, mysterious ending sentences. Not very spooky, but hey, I'm trying. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Please review! Have a wonderful day/night!**

 **Toodle-loo,**

 **~KitKat**


	4. Impulsive People Fight

**Greetings, fellow Ninjago fans!**

 **Review reply:**

 **Steampunk Wilson: Maybe. XD**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

For 6 years they went to Kodokuna's temple every night. No one really ever noticed, except for Alison. The frail girl was very perceptive, despite her constant illnesses.

Every night of training was different, but they were all hard. They were always aching and sore by the time training had ended, but that wasn't the worst part. Kodokuna was. He was too strict, expected too much out of them. He and Cadby often fought, because Kodokuna was prideful and Cadby was headstrong.

But one summer night, it was Gullveig who fought with him.

"Wrong!" Yang yelled. "Do it again! Use correct form!"

The 16-year-old spun around to face her teacher, fed up with being yelled at. "I _am_! I have been!"

In a flash, Kodokuna rushed at Gullveig and knocked her to the floor.

"You do not speak to me that way, _child_."

"I am not a child!" Gullveig yelled, leaping to her feet. "And do not treat me as if I were!"

"You may not be. But you act as if you were an unexperienced, ungrateful, disrespectful child, and shall be treated as one." The old man looked very annoyed.

The sorceress-in-training glared at her teacher. She was an impatient person to begin with, so he _really_ got on her nerves. "You are a prideful, egotistical man. Shall I treat you as that?" She sneered.

"I will not tolerate such behavior! Get out!" Kodokuna yelled, furious.

Gullveig wasn't sure what she was thinking, if she even was. She was just angry, and impulsive, so she didn't think about what she did next. "No!" She screamed, while moving to attack her Sensei.

The man sidestepped her attack, causing her to stumble. She quickly turned back around and leapt at him again.

This time, Yang countered her attack with his own, sending Gullveig sprawling across the floor. The girl jumped to her feet just in time to see Kodokuna conjuring some sort of lightning in his hands. The man shot it at her, not really thinking about what he was doing.

Gullveig let out a pained yell as the electric magic hit her. A bright light engulfed her for a second, before ebbing away, leaving the teen twitching on the floor. Her raven-black hair was now white as snow.

By this point, Cadby had heard their yelling and ran into the room. "Gullveig!" He gasped, seeing his friend lying on the ground. He dashed over to her, helping her sit up.

"You two were never meant to be what I had hoped. You are nothing but trouble, and trouble is all you will ever be. Do not return tomorrow, or the next day, or the next. I never wish to see you two again." Kodokuna hissed.

XxXxXxXx

"I cannot believe him," Cadby fumed. He and Gullveig were walking back to their village, lead by the light of the moon. Gullveig was still a bit weak from being electrocuted, and she had no idea how she would explain her white hair. "He is a horrible man, a swine if I ever saw one."

Gullveig sighed. "Aye, a swine. A true knave, lacking any chivalry."

Half an hour later, they reached their village. Everyone was asleep, accept for the shepherd, who they had learned to slip past.

"I bid you adieu, now, Gullveig." Cadby said, smiling softly at his close friend.

"I bid you adieu as well, Cadby." The teen said, also smiling.

* * *

 **That was kinda short, but whatever. I think, though, that this is warping my mind, because I was re-watching _Possession_ , and ended up rooting for the ghosts instead of the ninja. XD**

 **Please review! Have a great day/night!**

 **Cucumbers are indeed fruit,**

 **~KitKatTheCrazyFangirl**


	5. Trust

**I'm now married to a tree.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Steampunk Wilson: Yaaay friendship! And I kinda feel like I made Yang more of a jerk than he is in canon...XD And thank you!**

 **It'sYourGirl: Thanks so much! :D**

 **CHEESEPUFF fg: Hello! Yeah, Cadby will become Soul Archer, and Gullveig will become Bansha.**

 **Continue!**

* * *

Gullveig woke to the sound of her father yelling.

"Gullveig, what have you done to your hair?!" Ascot boomed.

The girl leaped to her feet, as she slept on the floor, and looked at her father. "I, I...um..." Gullveig had no idea what to say. Obviously, she wasn't going to tell him what _really_ happened, so she needed to come up with a good lie pretty quickly. She decided to play dumb. "What d-do you mean, father?"

"Your hair, child. It is white as the moon."

"I-it is?"

The teen was slightly aware of her 18-year old sister, Fay, giggling at her. The girl was beautiful, with silky blonde hair and moss green eyes. Her identical twin sister, Kauanoe, had gotten married the previous year to a baron.

Ascot groaned. "I do not have the time nor patience to deal with you." And then he left to work in the fields like he did every day.

Gullveig silently sighed in relief. That could have gone over much, much worse.

Fay walked over to her. "Are you excited, sister?" She asked, her eyes shining happily.

Gullveig looked at her. "Why should I be excited?"

The young woman's expression changed from joy to hurt. "Tomorrow is my wedding, Gullveig. I am being wed to Sir Amlott."

The younger girl stared blankly at her sister. She had no recollection of that.

Fay attempted to smile. "Mother is tending the garden. When she is finished we are going to the market." Then the disheartened woman walked outside, presumably to help Golda.

* * *

As always, Gullveig attracted strange, judgmental looks when she went into public. She looked pretty normal. She wore a simple dark blue tunic with a rope girdle, and leather boots, just like her sisters and mother. In her younger days, she had outright refused to wear a veil or wimple but now wore a light red hood. But, obviously, there were rumors about her being a witch, and so people just didn't like her.

"Oh, mothers, hid your children," A loud voice proclaimed. Immediately, Gullveig knew it belonged to Hough, a young man who _hated_ Gullveig with everything in him. "For here comes a witch!"

The teen sighed and tried to block out the sound of Hough's preaching

"Two days after her birth, her brother Nomman was slain by a vicious grundle. It was her doing!"

No one _really_ listened to Hough, but his constant heckling was still demoralizing.

"She is not a respectable woman! She claims to have no spouse, yet is constantly around the great archer Cadby!"

When Hough said that, Gullveig stiffened. That was the only thing that bothered her, because, well, she actually kind of liked Cadby, as more than a friend. Cadby, however, was attracted to a girl named Ethelgyth.

Fay leaned over and whispered, "Marry a respectable man, and he will stop."

Gullveig knew that. She wasn't dumb. But there was not a man in the village who would even think about marrying her.

"Will she _never_ pay for her horrendous crimes? Alistar the Brave has fallen ill, merely a day after speaking with Gullveig!"

With a sigh, Gullveig began to walk away, to a field she often visited. However, once she got there, she saw that there were 5 children playing in it. With another sigh, she sat on a rock at the edge of the field.

Everything was so _complicated_. It seemed that no matter what she did or how she did it, _someone_ would find something wrong with it. Of all the things wrong with her life, that was the worst.

"Are you sad?"

Gullveig looked up from her brooding to see a little girl standing there, with a white flower in her hand.

"Aye," The teen responded.

The little girl tilted her head. "Why?"

The white-haired girl sighed. "The townsfolk." She said simply.

As she said that, the 4 remaining children wandered over to her.

"My mother speaks of you," A boy with bright red hair said. "She claims you to be a witch."

A girl, presumably the boy's twin due to her matching hair, whimpered. "A witch?"

"Adderdale, do not coward, we are wearing our fairy stones. She cannot hurt us." Her brother said.

Another boy looked at the girl with the flower. "And Limara has a daisy. Witches cannot touch daisies."

The redheaded boy looked at Gullveig. "So you cannot curse us, witch!"

The final boy, who was younger and smaller, spoke up for the first time. "Is she a witch, though? She has made no move to harm us."

The ginger nodded. "Aye, that is true." Then he looked at Gullveig, who had been silently watching the exchange. "Are you a witch?"

Gullveig shook her head. "Nay, children, I am not a witch, nor shall I harm you."

"Good," Adderdale said. "For father is a baron, and could have you burnt or hung or flogged or-"

"Adderdale." Her brother said sternly. "Stop. She knows."

Gullveig smiled. Not only were these children amusing, but they obviously had a dynamic.

"Aye, but-"

"Nay, Adderdale!"

The remaining 3 children and Gullveig watched silently as the siblings bickered. It was unusual for a female to argue, especially to a male.

"Stop, children," Gullveig finally said. "I know the consequences of hurting a child."

"See?" Adderdale cried. "She is a witch!"

"Nay." The first girl, Limara, said. "I believe her. She is no witch."

"I, too, believe her." The youngest boy said.

"As do I," The blond boy said.

The redhead boy turned to his sister. "As do I, Adderdale."

The girl sighed. "When she curses us all, you will see that I was correct."

So, just like that, Gullveig had gained the trust of 5 children. Half the children in her village.

Most days, then, Gullveig would go to the field and play with the children. Adderdale was still wary of her, but the sorceress-to-be wasn't bothered by that.

Really, though, she should have been.

* * *

 **Tbh this took me about a week longer than I thought it would.**

 **I have my history final tomorrow. So. Wish me luck, please!**

 **Please review, and h** **ave a wonderful day/night!**

 **Chow,**

 **~KitKatTheCrazyFangirl**


	6. Disaster

**Wassup peeps**

 **So, uh, turns out my timeline just crashed. The last chapter I said Fay was getting married the next day AND that Gullveig visited the children most days. Ha. Ignore that. XD**

 **Review Reply:**

 **Steampunk Wilson- Thanks! Yeah, history is a fun subject. Thank you!**

* * *

"Oh, Fay, you look beautiful!"

Gullveig looked up from her weaving and she gaped. Fay wasn't just beautiful- she was jaw-droppingly gorgeous.

The young woman's long blonde hair was tied in a fancy updo, and she wore a brilliant white dress.

"First Spinjitzu Master," Gullveig breathed. "Is it the prince you will marry?"

Fay giggled. "Nay, though Sir Amlott is indeed quite rich."

"Clearly," Gullveig murmured, shaking her head and looking back at the blanket she was weaving.

She really didn't want to go to Fay's wedding. Because the village was small, everyone- _everyone_ \- always went to weddings. Being the social outcast she was, Gullveig avoided crowds whenever possible.

"Come, Gullveig, it's time!" Came Golda's cheerful voice.

The white-haired girl sighed. Might as well get it over with.

xxxxxxxx

As it turned out, Gullveig hated Sir Amlott, and he hated her. Because he was Hough's older brother. And, once Sir Amlott found out Fay was related to Gullveig, he didn't want to marry her.

"That is preposterous!" The Priest told him. "You will still marry."

And no one argued with the Priest. So the ceremony commenced, much to both Sir Amlott and Hough's displeasure.

"Should anyone disagree with the marriage of Sir Amlott Narer and Fay Nash, please speak now."

And, honestly, no one expected anything bad to happen. No one could have foreseen the disaster.

"Pardon me, Priest," Hough said, standing up. "For I do. Fay Nash is related to Gullveig Nash, the treacherous witch. Therefore, Fay and her family are no better than *******."

The crowd collectively gasped, and all the Nash's faces turned red.

That angered Gullveig more than anything he had said before. She distanced herself from her family, but she still loved them and honored their surname.

Without thinking, she stood and yelled, "You are no better than a ******, Hough, you ***!"

All eyes turned to her.

"Gullveig Nash," Sir Amlott said, his eyes like steel. "That was in every way possible unacceptable." He looked at the two knights guarding the Priest. "Please escort her away from here,"

After that, everything passed in a quick blur. Knights grabbed her arms. She screamed and thrashed. Blazing hot white energy flew from her hand, over the terrified crowd, right at Sir Amlott and Fay, killing them instantly. Everyone, including Gullveig, screamed.

"WITCH!" Someone screamed. "SLAY HER!"

"NO!" Someone else- it sounded like Cadby- screamed.

More screaming ensued, drowning out any clue as to why. So Gullveig broke free of the knight's hold and ran.

After she'd run out of the village and into the forest, she was aware of someone following her. She stopped short and wheeled around, expecting to see a knight.

"Cadby?!"

"Gullveig."

Something was wrong. Besides the whole killing-two-people. Cadby's face said it.

"I slew them," He said. "Four. With my bow."

"I slew my sister, as well as Sir Amlott."

Nothing else was said, they just began to walk. Away from the village. They didn't know it, but they'd never return.

* * *

 **That was a bit shorter than usual. Oh well.**

 **Please review, and have a wonderful day/night!**

 **Meow,**

 **~KitKatTheCrazyFangirl**


	7. The Preeminent

**Heyyyyyy! Sorry for not updating, I was dueling with my enemy, writer's block.**

 **Review reply:**

 **Steampunk Wilson: Thanks! Yeah, I hope it will.**

* * *

"Gullveig, do you know what this means?"

The teen looked up at her companion. "We are murderers."

"Aye, but beyond this life. Our souls will go to the Cursed Realm." The archer was sitting on a tree stump, oiling his bow.

They were silent for a few moments as they thought about that. It had been two days since they'd killed the people at Fay's wedding.

"Nay," Gullveig said, a bold defiance entering her as she stood. "I refuse to accept that."

Cadby looked at her. "There is nothing we can do. We slew 6 innocents, Gullveig."

"I will _not_ accept that, archer." The white-haired girl spat. "I _will_ fix this."

For a few moments longer, the boy stared at her, before sighing and dropping his head. "And so shall I."

oOoOoOo

Gullveig, now 20, sighed tiredly. As one of their many attempts to pay for their crimes, she and Cadby had gone off to fetch a doctor for an especially rural village.

Unfortunately, the doctor wasn't in the town they were told he would be, so the two decided to return to the small community.

As they wandered back in, a little girl, no older than 7, ran up to them.

"Dear Cadby and Gullveig, might you have had any favor in finding the doctor?"

Cadby shook his head. "Nay, and the journey was hard and grueling."

The child's blue eyes grew wider. "Oh, please, dearest travelers, tell me that is untrue!"

"Our apologies, child. 'Tis true." Gullveig said, her eyes showing sympathy.

"Then my mother will soon perish." The little girl whispered.

The white-haired young woman winced, looking at her companion. He, too, looked at her, then sighed and closed his eyes.

"I am deeply sorrowful, child, and I wish it were different, but we can do nothing."

The girl's eyes filled with tears, a few spilling down her dirty face. She stood there a while longer, staring at the two travelers who had let her down, before turning and walking away.

Gullveig looked down. "Cadby, I feel we have just committed another sin."

The brown-eyed archer looked at her. "I do not see how, Gullveig. We attempted to fetch the doctor, yet we could not. That does not put us at fault."

She shook her head. "Nay, Cadby, it does! We cannot simply let a child's mother perish! We must have been able to do _something_!"

The archer didn't say anything. That was because he felt the same way.

oOoOoOo

The next morning, after lodging in the village's tavern, the duo set off, in search of more good deeds to do.

By late afternoon, they were tired but didn't want to stop on the side of the path or surrounding forest, for fear of bandits or wild animals. So, they just kept walking.

That was until they came across a small temple-esque structure.

Gullveig turned to her friend. _Shall we rest here?_ She telepathically asked him. The sorceress often refrained from using her powers, for fear of being burned as a witch, and it took a lot of her energy, but as they neared the temple on the side of the path, talking felt a little disrespectful.

 _I am unsure,_ She mentally heard Cadby respond. _It is a temple. Perhaps resting here would be disrespectful_.

 _Aye,_ The young agreed. _It could be, yet we must rest. For if we continue walking, I shall surely faint._

So, the two stepped off the path and into the small temple.

It was strangely dark inside, no light coming from the entrance, just the 2 tall candles on either side of a statue.

 _How could the candles still be lit?_ Gullveig wondered. _This temple appears to be quite old._ Her eyes drifted to the pedestal the statue sat upon. It read, in Ninjagian,:

 _"I was strong, I was fleet_

 _Yet to end my life, I was beat_

 _Choose my path and we shall meet"_

Gullveig's eyes went wide. She'd heard that before. Slowly, she looked up at the statue.

A tall, bony woman glowered down at her with a stormy face and angular features. She had short hair, wore a long slim dress and necklace with a single pearl, but the statue's most striking feature was the 2 bloodred rubies in place of the eyes.

Gullveig knew who this was. _Everyone_ knew who this was.

The Preeminent, Queen of the Cursed Realm.

 ** _Indeed I am._**

The sorceress nearly screamed. _Cadby!_ She telepathically cried. _This is no temple, but a shrine to the Queen of the Cursed!_

The archer's eyes widened.

 ** _Do not fear, children._**

The traveling companions locked eyes for a split second then dashed out into the bright daylight.

 ** _You cannot escape me, children, only join me._**

Cadby turned to his companion. "You had best halt this, Gullveig."

"Halt? Cadby, what might you mean?"

"This...this joke. It is you, I am certain."

 ** _No, little archer, it is not her, but I, The Preeminent._**

"Nay," He said. "It cannot be. We are not bad people!"

 ** _Oh, but children, you are._**

Suddenly, a flash of memories invaded their minds- murdering the people at Fay's wedding, stealing food from a market for a poor family, killing a man's diseased chickens so he wouldn't fall ill, just recently leaving the little girl's sick mother to die.

 ** _You see? This is what makes you my children._**

"Nay," Gullveig choked out, shaking her head. "We are _not_ your children."

 _ **Aye, child,**_ **y** **ou** _ **are. Do not fight it- embrace it. Live it.**_

"Never!" She snarled.

"Not on my life!" Cadby yelled.

The feminine voice in their heads chuckled.

 _ **In due time, children, you will see. In due time...**_

oOoOoOo

It started as a little tug, a nag at the back of her mind, pulling her to do evil. It was alarming but ignored easily enough.

However, it soon began to grow in Gullveig's mind, tugging, pulling at her morals. Still, though, the blue-eyed 20-year-old fought it off.

Then, one day, she lost control.

She and Cadby were in a very large town called Kinguzutaun, helping a poor man and his family raise sheep.

Gullveig had experience with the fluffy creatures, as her family had once raised, sold, and bred them. Cadby had experience in almost every job, because he had, in his younger days, worked in them.

Kinguzutaun was right at the base of the Royal Family's castle, closer than both Gullveig and Cadby had ever been. While the former usually would have found that wonderful, the _pull_ in the back of her mind ruined it, because it told her to kill the Emporer and his family.

 ** _You know, you really should._**

Gullveig cursed. She thought she'd gotten rid of The Preeminent's voice in her head.

"Leave me be," She quietly hissed, pouring food from a bucket into the sheep's trough.

 _ **Oh, little sorceress, one day you shall learn to love the sound of my voice.**_

"No, I shall never!" She fiercely whispered.

"Miss Gullveig?"

The young woman looked up to see the wife of the sheep farmer.

"Aye?"

"Would you please fetch some water when you have finished?"

The sorceress smiled. "Aye, it shall be done."

"Thank you kindly, Miss Gullveig."

oOoOoOo

The telepath internally groaned, regretting coming to the town well. It was crowded with so many _people_. It wasn't that Gullveig was antisocial at all, but rather that she didn't trust herself, especially now with the insistent yanking towards evil in her mind.

"Pardon me, lass, have we met?" A male voice asked.

Gullveig turned around, about to answer with a polite 'Nay", but when she saw who it was her jaw dropped.

It was Hough. 4 years later and he looked almost exactly the same. Same dirty blond hair, same storm-grey eyes, same confidence around him.

"Lass?"

"U-uh, I-I..." Her mind was spinning. If she said 'Nay', that'd be lying. If she said 'Aye', chaos would surely ensue.

"N-nay, sir, I do not b-believe we have."

Hough looked her up and down. "Truly? I am certain we have..." His voice trailed off as his eyes went wide with realization. "You...you are the witch."

Gullveig tried to act clueless and hurt. "W-witch? Si-"

"You slew my brother! _Witch_! Have you any idea the destruction you wrought upon my kin?!"

Everyone around them had stopped talking and were staring at the two. Gullveig was vaguely aware of some knights watching, as well.

"S-sir, I assure you, it was..." _Not I? An accident?_ "...It was not I."

"You lying hag!" He yelled. "I saw it with my own two eyes! You used dark magic and struck him dead!"

Gullveig felt the tugging in her mind grow stronger as anger rose up inside her. "Nay,"

"Do not deny it, _witch_!"

 ** _Feel your anger..._**

"It was not I,"

"It was, and you shall regret it!"

 ** _It's bubbling up inside..._**

"Nay, sir, I assure you it was not."

"Stop lying!"

"I am not!"

"Witch! You shall be burned alive, monster! You slew your own sister!"

 ** _Use it!_**

"Shut _up_!"

In a blinding explosion of light, Gullveig's eyes flashed pure green and her anger escaped in the form of a blazing fire.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter isn't all that great, but...at least I updated? Hehe...**

 **Anyway, have a great day/night! Please review!**

 **Some d** **ragons breathe fire,**

 **~KitKatTheCrazyFangirl**


	8. Fire

**Free time? Never heard of it.**

 **Review replies:**

 **Guest: Thank you so much! And I'll try. xD**

 **Steampunk Wilson: That is so true I reposted the last chapter to change what I said. xD And Cadby'll try, he's a good friend.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Gullveig screamed. It was part fury, part terror, and part surprise. She'd never used fire before- she didn't even think she could.

 ** _That fool Kodokuna barely taught you a thing._**

For some reason, the white-haired girl wanted to defend her former master, but she just ignored the demon in her head, regaining her senses.

Flames danced on shop stalls, houses, and carts. Some people were panicking, running while screaming, and some were attempting to put out the fire, but it was no use. The fire only spread.

"Witch! Witch! She threw the flames from her wicked hands!" Someone screeched.

"Aye! My own two eyes saw!"

Gullveig saw the three knights stop dumping buckets of water on a blazing cart and look at her.

The sorceress swore- quite loudly- before turning and sprinting away.

 _ **Foolish girl! You could easily kill them all.**_

"Halt!" A knight cried, but Gullveig did not. She knew she could outrun them- she was swift and quick, while they were clunky and slow, weighed down by their hauberks, helms, and swords.

The young woman dashed and turned, trying to lose her pursuers in the maze of buildings, until she reached the surrounding farmlands. The smell of smoke was much fainter, but the flames were still coming.

She pushed on, running to the poor man's house. was waiting in front of the small dwelling.

"Miss Gullveig? I smell smoke- has something happened?"

The sorceress was winded, breathing hurt and she could barely talk, but she still managed to wheeze, "Fire...accident, knights...where is Cadby?"

"A fire? Did they request help in snuffing it?" The lady asked, her expression growing more worried.

"Where...is Cadby?" Gullveig tried to sound forceful.

"He is out in the fields, weeding them. Miss Gullveig, do the knights request help?"

Before she could answer, the sound of hooves clattering down a dusty road caught Gullveig's attention. The knights must've gotten their horses.

"Run!" She told . "Take your family- then flee! Never return!" Then she dashed off again, her eyes desperately searching for Cadby.

She finally saw him and picked up her pace- nearly doubled it with desperation.

"Run!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

The young man looked up. "What? Gullveig?"

"Run!"

"Gullveig, I do not-"

"RUN!" The sorceress roared, streaking past her friend.

That startled Cadby into action. He must've seen the knights, because when he looked back, his pace quickened, coming on par to Gullveig's.

They could hear the knights getting closer. There was no way the two could outrun 3 horses.

 ** _Perhaps you do not need to._**

The sorceress squeezed her eyes shut. No. She would _not_ kill the knights. The nagging in her mind, her soul, went haywire at the sound of an unsheathing sword.

 ** _Go, my child, lest they slaughter you and your friend._**

The knights undoubtedly would. So wouldn't it just be defending herself?

 ** _Yes, little sorceress, but make haste- if you wish to live._**

Gullveig stopped, ignoring Cadby's protests as she turned around. _This had best work..._

She felt her pent-up frustration, at the Queen's voice in her head, the nagging in her mind, and at herself for always messing things up.

 ** _Yes, child, use your anger._**

Gullveig felt her anger turn into rage, from rage into hate. It flowed through her arms as the knights got so close she could see the whites of their eyes.

Then, a blast of light and heat shot from her outstretched hands, hitting the middle knight's horse, killing it instantly. As their companion crashed to the ground, the 2 other knights stopped for a moment. It was all Gullveig needed.

She whipped back around, grabbing Cadby's arm and pulling him along as she sprinted away, towards the forest.

The duo dashed into the forest, but instead of staying on the path, Gullveig yanked her friend into the forest, weaving through trees.

They emerged on a high cliff overlooking Kinguzutaun. The town was nearly entirely covered in flames now.

"Kinguzutaun," Cadby breathed. "It is burning."

The palace was safe, however, as it's stone walls could only singe, and the fire would- hopefully- not burn down the wooden doors.

"C-Cadby," Came Gullveig's shaky voice. "D-do you know how th-the fire started?"

"Nay, I do n-" The brown-haired archer turned to look at his friend. "Do not tell me you did it, Gullveig?"

The sorceress was quiet.

"Gullveig."

The sorceress looked down at her dirtied, singed boots.

"Gullveig. Did. You. Do. It?"

The young woman teared up. "I am sorr-"

Before she could finish, someone else's voice rang out. A voice that was much too familiar.

"Halt, witch!"

 ** _You should have killed him._**

* * *

 **Sorry this is shorter than usual! And don't expect frequent updates- not that I ='m all that good at updating in a timely manner-, but ya never know!**

 **Please review, and have a great day/night!**

 **Getting up at 4:30 every morning sucks,**

 **~KitKat**


	9. The Cursed Realm

**Me: I probably shouldn't update for a while, I've got 2 sports, school, Church, and all that**

 **Me a few days later: Hmm I wonder where this new chapter came from *innocent face***

 **No review replies because there was only 1 and I don't know how to respond to it. xD**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Slowly, Gullveig turned around, her pale blue eyes wide in terror.

There, less than 7 feet away from them, were 5 knights, all brandishing swords, with Hough standing beside them. The man smirked.

"Hands in the air, witch."

The white-haired woman brought her shaking hands into the air.

 ** _What are you doing?! Never surrender, you fool!_**

She squeezed her eyes shut, willing the voice away. _Not now, not now!_

"Look at this, the witch who burnt Kinguzutaun is _scared_." Hough sneered, stepping forward.

Cadby growled. "Get away from us, swine, or I will make you."

"How? Your witch is a coward and will not save you," Although Hough's voice was cocky, he did move back.

"I am no coward," Came Gullveig's voice, surprisingly steady. "I will fight you, Hough, and I will win."

"Fight?" Hough laughed mirthlessly. "Nay, we want you dead!"

One of the knights rushed forward, yelling a battle cry, his sword held high in the air.

Gullveig dropped to the ground, tackling Cadby to the side, before quickly leaping to her feet again.

All five knights charged at her, forcing her to duck and dive and twist.

 ** _Nay! Use your powers to slay them, child!_**

"Gullveig!"

Though she tried to turn to Cadby when he called her name, she never had the time, for a knight swung his sword down, down down, and cleaved off the back of her skull.

The sorceress screamed. It was short, for she died almost immediately after being struck, but her scream was powerful. It left the knights' ears ringing, the tree branches shaking, for she died screaming.

oOoOoOo

When she woke up, the sorceress immediately knew something was wrong. Very, very wrong.

She bolted upright, onto her feet, and soon fell over, gasping. She couldn't feel her body.

After a few more attempts, she was able to stand up. Walking took a few more tries, but eventually, the sorceress got the hang of it.

The young woman looked around, but she wasn't pleased with what she saw. Black walls, floor, and ceiling, with lime-green moss lining the floor of the tunnel. A thin layer of sludge oozed from the walls, and a dank, rotten smell filled the air, along with a pale green mist. Every so often she would see a bright purple or blue mushroom as she walked.

She wrinkled her nose in disgust, shuddering at the cold air and generally terrible atmosphere. It was, she decided, the most awful place in Ninjago.

 ** _Oh, but my child, it is not in Ninjago._**

The sorceress frowned. That voice sounded...oddly familiar.

"Who are you?" She asked, but talking was hard, as she couldn't feel her tongue.

 _ **You shall see, child. I am so proud of you.**_

"What for?" Her words were a little less slurred.

 ** _Dear, you have done it. You are in the Cursed Realm._**

"What?!" The couldn't be true- it didn't make sense! She wasn't even dead! She was-

Wait. Who was she? The sorceress couldn't remember. She couldn't, actually, remember almost anything about herself, name included.

 ** _That is because I do not want you too, little sorceress._**

She squeezed her hands into fists. She was so confused. Not knowing what else to do, she took off running down the tunnel, as fast as she could.

She, after much tripping and falling, came to a huge- absolutely _huge_ \- cavern, with openings to other tunnels all up, down, and around it. There were torture devices strewn around, and a few tables with benches. What startled the young woman the most were the countless green ghosts- some floating about, some getting tortured by other ghosts, some sitting at the tables and chatting.

 ** _Attention!  
_** The feminine voice boomed out. Apparently, the ghosts could hear it, too, because all of them stopped what they were doing.

 ** _There is a new soul here- by the 3rd bottom east tunnel. She is to be escorted to me._**

Almost immediately, two ghosts in hoods and masks floated over to her.

"Follow," Said one.

"Us," Said the other.

The sorceress frowned, but complied, walking across the huge room behind them, until they floated up to a high tunnel.

"Halt!" She cried as they began to float inside. "I cannot fly!"

The ghosts floated back out.

"Aye," One called down to her.

"You," Said the other.

"Can." They said in unison.

"Nay, I cannot, I am not a bird of the sky!" The sorceress crossed her arms as emphasis.

The two ghosts floated down to her, one on either side, each one grabbing one of her arms and floating up.

"Wh-uh, halt! Unhand me!" She yelped, struggling and twisting in their grip, but it did no good. They only released her once they'd floated into the tunnel.

For a little while more, the 3 ghosts- one of which refused to believe she was one- walked through a maze of tunnels, turning down some of the many corridors until they reached a relatively small room. The two ghosts pushed the sorceress inside and closed the door she hadn't even realized was there.

There wasn't much in the room, just a large mirror on the back wall and a blue stone on the ceiling that gave off a soft teal light. The young woman frowned when she caught her appearance in the mirror. She was green and her clothes- which weren't- were tinted green. The only part of her that wasn't green was her hair, which the same blazing white it always was.

Suddenly the mirror rippled to show another woman, about the same age as the sorceress.

"Ah, hello, little sorceress. It is good to finally see you in person."

The ghost's mouth dropped open. The lady had 4 distinct colors- the stark white of her skin and single-pearl necklace, the pitch-black of her hair and pointy eyebrows, the blood red of her lips and eyes, and the dark purple of her eyelids, dress, and shoes- yet she was extremely beautiful, tall, thin, and angular. She looked like a queen.

"That is because I am," She simpered. "I am the Queen of the Cursed Realm- the best, the greatest, the Preeminent."

The sorceress shook her head. "That cannot be true," She stated. "For I cannot be dead."

The Preeminent chuckled. "Darling, you indeed are dead."

"Then how did I die?"

"Child, if I told you that, you would not believe me."

The sorceress was quiet for a moment before asking, "Then who am I? Could you tell me my name?"

The Preeminent smiled slyly. "Do you know what a banshee is, my dear?"

* * *

 **So guess what**

 **That's it**

 **The story is finished**

 **I figure Cadby died 10 or so years later and the two, obviously, didn't remember each other and they rebuilt their relationship.**

 **This was the first installment of my series of backstories "How it Came to Be" so there will be more like this.**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **A special thanks goes to everyone who reviewed this story, but especially Steampunk Wilson, who reveiwed every chapter! Thanks for the support!**

 **Please review, and have a wonderful day/night!**

 **Signing off,**

 **~KitKat**


End file.
